


The cold, the dark and the silence

by Joey Potter (Waywardnyx)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardnyx/pseuds/Joey%20Potter
Summary: « Non importa quanto tempo passi... Continua a fare male come il primo giorno. Come il p-primo f-fottuto maledetto momento che è m-m-mo... » la sua voce gracchia e cessa di colpo, come una vecchia radio rotta.Non riesce a dirlo; non vuole riuscire a dirlo.John crede che non serva, dirlo.Non ha smesso di credere in Sherlock.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **1)** Questa cosetta nasce dalla visione di questa splendida fan art ([cliccami, sono la splendida Fan Art ispiratrice](http://hikaruhan.deviantart.com/art/After-the-fall-280480902?q=gallery%3Ahikaruhan&qo=0)). [hikaruhan](http://hikaruhan.deviantart.com/) è un'artista meravigliosa e io adoro-spammo ovunque tutti i suoi lavori con molta gioia.  
>  **2)** Il titolo è tratto dall'[omonima canzone dei Sea Wolf](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=weCFU86FdgY), band indie che attualmente rientra tra le mie fissazioni più grandi e che vi consiglio caldamente. [No, non è che mi paghino per spacciare musica così spregiudicatamente ogni santa volta, ma amo condividere le mie cotte musicali.]  
>  **3)** La frase in corsivo che più volte viene ripetuta nella One-Shot è tratta dalla puntata 2x03 del telefilm.   
>     
>   
> 

* * *

 

 

« John? »  
Solleva appena la testa, senza guardarla veramente; spera che lei capisca, che non prosegua con quella stupida domanda, che la smetta di porgliela ogni santissima volta.  
« È  stato al cimitero anche oggi? » e c’è disapprovazione in lei, una disapprovazione che avrebbe anche lui – perché no, non è sano e non gli fa affatto bene tornare ogni dannato giorno davanti a quella lapide per ore intere – se solo non si trovasse in quella schifosa situazione.  
   
  
_Eri l'uomo migliore e l'essere umano più umano che io abbia mai conosciuto, e nessuno mi convincerà che tu mi abbia mentito._  
   
  
Le gocce della pioggia cadono rumorosamente contro il vetro della finestra dello studio e scandiscono un tempo che gli sembra infinito, immobile, insensato. Non sa quanto esattamente ne sia passato, né gli interessa saperlo.  
« Non importa quanto tempo passi » le parole escono tremolanti e impacciate; John vorrebbe trattenerle ma lo sguardo della terapeuta su di sé è così stancante da portarlo ad arrendersi.  
« Continua a fare male come il primo giorno. Come il p-primo f-fottuto maledetto momento che è m-m-mo… » la sua voce gracchia e cessa di colpo, come una vecchia radio rotta.  
Non riesce a dirlo; non vuole riuscire a dirlo.  
   
  
_Ti prego, c'è ancora una cosa. Un'ultima cosa, un ultimo miracolo, Sherlock, per me._  
_Non essere... morto._  
   
_Potresti farlo, solo per me?_  
   
  
John crede che non serva, dirlo.  
Non ha smesso di credere in Sherlock.  
   
 

* * *

 

  
  
Sta leggendo quegli stupidi opuscoli solo per vedere lo sguardo della signora Hudson colorarsi di quieta soddisfazione.  
« Il lutto è uno stato emotivo... »  
Il suo spirito di autoconservazione lo fa bloccare già alle prime righe, ma lei è ancora davanti a lui con quell’aria abbattuta e John vuole davvero farla sentire utile.  
« … può essere legato alla m-mor… di un- una person-n…, ad un allontanamento dai propri luoghi familiari, alla fine di un impegno importante o di un lavoro, alla fine di una possibilità di cambiamento, alla p-p-per-dita del proprio ruolo sociale, ad un fallimento personale o lavorat... »

Londra non gli è mai parsa così fredda. Forse è colpa del cambiamento climatico – l’effetto serra, i ghiacciai che si sciolgono, l’inquinamento atmosferico – o forse è solo il riscaldamento spento – ha dimenticato di pagare anche la bolletta del gas – di quell’appartamento troppo grande, troppo disordinato, troppo impregnato di ricordi e dell’odore di Sherlock.  
  
« John, continui a leggere, avanti. Le cinque fasi del dolore… » la voce della signora Hudson diventa un mormorio indistinto.  
  
Poi ci sarebbe una terza motivazione per quel freddo che gli penetra le ossa e che sembra mettersi lì in attesa, tra le sue costole, ma è una motivazione troppo assurda, troppo vera, troppo dolorosa – sicuramente la sua psicoterapeuta opterebbe per quella, se solo ci andasse ancora e non avesse bruscamente interrotto gli appuntamenti –  e John semplicemente non vuole prenderla in considerazione.  
« Il dolore che provoca un lutto si sviluppa normalmente in cinque fasi… »  
  
Negazione.  
Rabbia.  
Contrattazione.  
Depressione.  
   
**Accettazione.**  
  
No.  
Dovrà solo cambiare casa, solo andarsene da quell’appartamento pieno di strani alambicchi e profumi, e starà meglio, sì.  
   
  
_Un'ultima cosa, un ultimo miracolo, Sherlock, per me._  
_Non essere... morto._  
  
  


* * *

 

   
   
Rincasa tardi, lo fa tutte le sere, con la scusa di trattenersi in ambulatorio per mettere in ordine un archivio già perfetto, rincasa tardi, rincasa quando è già buio, perché odia il più tenue raggio di luce, perché non ha più alcun senso fare altrimenti.  
Anche questa volta, superata la soglia della porta, lo spigolo di quello stupido mobile dell’ingresso sbatte contro la sua coscia, e John soffoca un’imprecazione troppo accesa per quel piccolo e distratto urto.  
Il punto è che odia percorrere quel nuovo appartamento al buio e non ricordarne le forme abbastanza da evitare di smussare gli angoli dei tavolinetti.  
  
Sa che potrebbe tracciare una mappa dell’appartamento a Baker Street anche bendato, drogato e in bilico su un piede solo – persino con la mano sinistra.  
  
Tutte le notti, tutte le maledette notti di quegli appiccicosi mesi, sogna il volto di Sherlock e ne ha chiari in mente i contorni spigolosi – quegli zigomi scavati che vorrebbe accarezzare e baciare e leccare e mordere e sentire, solo sentire – e il colore pallido della sua pelle che immagina essere morbida e tiepida.  
John ricorda perfettamente la forma del suo naso, le labbra carnose, i piccoli nei sulla fronte e sul collo, le ciglia lunghe di quegli occhi chiusi – "perché cazzo sono chiusi?"  
Pensava – no, temeva – che avrebbe dimenticato qualche dettaglio,che l’immagine di Sherlock sarebbe svanita col tempo, che avrebbe finito col diventare sbiadita e debole, e invece riesce persino a intravedere il colletto di una delle sue tante camicie e contarne i bottoni. Adesso sa che avrebbe preferito quell’eventualità che tanto lo spaventava, perché ogni notte l’immagine di lui brucia nella sua testa e quello stronzo – quel maledetto fottuto stronzo – non apre mai gli occhi, e John vorrebbe solo poterli vedere ancora – quell’azzurro irriproducibile e vivo, pieno, vigile– e tornare a respirare nuovamente.  
   
  
_Un'ultima cosa, un ultimo miracolo, Sherlock, per me._  
_Non essere... morto._  
   
   
 

* * *

 

   
   
C’è silenzio, in quel nuovo appartamento, un silenzio che non gli appartiene, che non gli somiglia – non più. Un silenzio che segnala chiaramente il vuoto lasciato da Sherlock e dai suoi continui e disarticolati modi di fare.  
In quel silenzio, John immagina.  
   
A volte vorrebbe strattonarlo per quella sua dannata sciarpa e picchiarlo, fargli provare sulla propria pelle tutto quell’inutile dolore e chiedergli perché cazzo abbia fatto una stronzata simile – potevano trovare un modo, un altro modo, un qualsiasi modo per risolvere insieme qualsiasi fottuta cosa l’abbia portato a quel gesto – e si compiacerebbe del rumore delle proprie nocche contro la sua faccia.  
Altre volte John vorrebbe urlargli contro, gridargli che “porca puttana che coglione, Sherlock!” e “perché cazzo non hai voluto rendermi partecipe dei tuoi cazzo di ragionamenti geniali – avremmo trovato una soluzione, un modo, un qualsiasi stracazzo di altro modo!" – e si sentirebbe bene nel perdere la voce.  
  
Le peggiori sono – e quelle proprio no, non riesce a sopportarle – le volte in cui vorrebbe soltanto stringerselo addosso, sentire il suo cuore battere contro la propria pelle, sentirlo vivo – davvero vivo, recalcitrante e lamentoso per quelle lacrime che “oh, John, smettila immediatamente!”, e John accantonerebbe ogni traccia di rabbia, sarebbe felice di sentir risuonare tra le pareti della loro casa i propri singhiozzi di sollievo.  
   
Così John aspetta, aspetta e intanto immagina, smettendo quasi di voler vivere nella realtà.  
   
  
_Un'ultima cosa, un ultimo miracolo, Sherlock, per me._  
_Non essere... morto._  
   
   
 

* * *

  
  
 

Quando finalmente accade, quando Sherlock torna, quando John vede i suoi occhi riprendere a brillare, non nota i dettagli, deboli e confusi; non sa come accada, dove si trovi e che mese sia – ma il freddo è scomparso all’improvviso e c’è luce,  e ci sono i suoi soliti rumori caotici –  e non gli interessa la sequenza degli eventi o sapere come cazzo faccia ad essere vivo – perché “è caduto di faccia, di faccia! E quella era una pozza di sangue, di suo sangue e…” – ma gli basta che lo sia, e lo è, è vivo, è tornato, è tra le sue braccia.

Si limita ad artigliare il cappotto di Sherlock e a mormorare il suo nome contro il suo collo – e lo bacia, bacia il suo collo e i suoi zigomi, li morde e li tocca per sentirlo, sentirlo veramente.  
   
  
_Ti prego, c'è ancora una cosa. Un'ultima cosa, un ultimo miracolo, Sherlock, per me._  
_Non essere... morto._  
   
_Potresti farlo, solo per me?_  
   
  
Sherlock ricambia goffamente quell’assalto e lo accarezza, e lo guarda come se potesse comunicargli col solo pensiero che “io c’ero, ci sono sempre stato e lo so, lo so quanto è stata dura ma sei riuscito a credermi fino in fondo e…”, mentre John continua a baciarlo, incontrando le sue labbra morbide, la sua pelle tiepida.  
« Non è un miracolo, John » riesce a bisbigliare nei brevi secondi in cui riprendono fiato « Solo il potere della scienza e del… »  
« Shh, zitto, sta zitto » gli ordina John, conscio che quello che ha davanti è Sherlock, che quindi non obbedirà.  
« Io ho… »  
Così John lo strattona, gli urla contro, lo abbraccia e lo zittisce spogliandolo, perché davvero non gliene frega nulla dei suoi trucchi da mago, non ora.  
« Non me ne frega un cazzo. Sei qui. Sei qui. Sei davvero qui? »  
Sherlock sorride « Sì, sono qui ».  

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
